


I Love My Dead Gay Son!

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Based on Heathers the musical xD, GAKUHO IS BEST FATHER, M/M, OML, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AO3 is angsty right now so here's some just burely nOT Angst





	

**Author's Note:**

> BASED UPON A SONG FROM HEATHERS THE MUSICAL XD

A week ago, Karma Akabane and Gakushuu Asano were found dead in the woods of Kunugiogaka Junior Highschool. A classmate had found the pair, seeing that the couple had shot eachother, and they had left a note.

 

The very first person to read the note was Gakushuu's father, and it had made him do a lot of thinking. That thinking had led to him, at son's funeral, to give a speech with the first words out of his mouth

 

"I LOVE MY DEAD GAY SON!"

 

The guests at the funeral were staring at him, every last one of them gaping at the senior. No one else had read the note they left, and were not only confused- but very anxioud to hear what he had to say next.

 

"My son, and his hea- his _friend_ had left the most beautiful note that I have ever seen. It confessed their love for eachother, and why they did what they did. I was devastated by my son's sudden death, but now I realize, it is because we - everyone here except maybe Sakakibara-kun that boy accepts everything - are horrible assholes who judge the smallest things! They were not dirty.. just misunderstood! I know that whoever rules this universe gave a reason for letting these boys fall in to bed with eachother, and that WE MUST ACCEPT IT! " The man preaches, spreading his arms in a way on enlightenment.

 

Rio choked on the brownie she had been munching on. 

 

Teppei's glasses cracked. 

 

Nagisa fainted.

 

Ren stared at the Chairman while nodding in acceptance, a smirk on his face. 

 

"So you're saying that these boys were in a relationship with each other?!" Karasuma asks, the majority of the guests having the same question on their minds.

 

"Yes, Karasuma-san. As unlikely as it seemed they were" Gakuho says and a ripple of murmurs went through the crowd. The man of course noticed, and decided to respond with a memory of his own. 

 

"But it also seemed unlikely that anything would have happened between us, Tadaomi. Don't you remember what happened in the summer of 2003?" The father asks, and the crowd turned to a blushing Karasuma. 

 

"That was one hell of a fishing trip" The agents says, and the crowd bursts into a lively sound. From what the senior at the podium heard, everyone was discussing how it was okay to be gay. 

 

Ren stood up, a wide smile decorating his face. 

 

"I LOVE MY DEAD GAY BEST FRIEND!" He shouts, throwing his arms in the air. The bluenette had woken up, and he jumped up after the taller teen had shouted. 

 

"I DO TOO!" Nagisa yells, and different people started jumping up too, screaming about how they loved the two deceased teens in the caskets behind Gakuho.

 

"I LOVE OUR DEAD GAY STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!" (Seo)

 

"I LOVE MY DEAD GAY GELATO STEALING STUDENT!" (A hidden Korosensei)

 

"MEMES FOR DAYS!" (Rio)

 

"I LOVE MY DEAD GAY FELLOW VIRTUOSO!" (Araki)

 

"I JUST LOVE KARMA, MAN!" 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK, HIROTO!?" 

 

"I LOVE YOU ALSO, YUUMA!" 

 

"WE LOVE OUR DEAD GAY SONS!!" The crowd shouts, whoops and hollers going throughout the room. 

 

Other attendants of the funeral home were very concerned on why such a thing was happening at the funeral of two teenage boys, and why the hell everyone inside seemed so happy.

 

There were two of their loved ones gone, perished, away from this realm.

 

Why the hell were they raving about dead gay sons. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple weeks ago lolol   
> I found it my stash of many unpublished stories so i was like  
> "WelP POLKA. MIGHT AS WELL."


End file.
